


Really?!

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine talking to your Earth-2 Doppelganger who just so happens to be married on her earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really?!

“Snart?!” You shouted at your classier dressed doppelgänger who wore a sundress and cardigan compared to your jeans and graphic T-shirt. She cocked an eyebrow at you, nodding simply.

“Yes…” She trailed off hesitantly. You looked down at the silver wedding band on her finger and then back up at her in utter disbelief.

“You’re married to Leonard Snart?” You asked again, unable to comprehend having anything to do with the criminal, no matter which universe you were in. You fiddled around on your phone for a moment as she nodded. You pulled up a photo of his mug shot and turned the screen towards her.

“This guy?” You asked for clarification. Her eyes grew slightly as she saw the image of her husband from Earth-2 as a criminal. She nodded, plucking the phone from your hands to examine the image closer.

“Yes. Though he’s the Mayor on my earth.” She clarified. You jaw dropped as she explained the very different career Captain Cold had on her earth. 

“What? Wait, no..no…” You shook your head in disbelief as you crossed your arms and leaned back against the cafés chair. Your brows were furrowed as you looked at your doppelganger as she read the profile on Snart. There was a moment of silence as you tried to wrap your mind around the idea.

“Snart?” You asked again, your voice higher than usual.

“Yes?” A smooth voice echoed from behind you. You spun around to see Leonard strut up to the two of you, looking between the two of you quizzically. Where the hell did he come from? Your doppelgangers’ eyes widened slightly as she looked him over. 

“(Y/N), it’s not polite to speak about someone behind their back...” His voice trailed as he sat himself in a chair between the two of you before you could open your mouth to protest. 

“…or not tell me that you had a sister, let alone a twin.” He assumed as your doppel handed you back your phone. You rolled your eyes, sighing at the situation that you had now found yourself in. Shit, now what the hell were you supposed to do?

“Not a twin, sweetie.” Your doppel explained with a rather mischievous smirk twitched at the corner of her lips. Snart cocked his eyebrow as he glanced back at you. 

Leonard Snart had become a thorn in your side ever since he had found you working with Barry in the Cortex. He seemed to take some sort of shine to you and your rather crude sarcasm. You had made it clear from the first moment you had met that you had no intention of playing nice with the criminal. Something he had seemed to like. Though, in all annoyance, his suave demeanor and brilliant blue eyes always seemed to make your heart race. Of course that was a detail you ignored. 

“I’m her doppelganger from an alternate universe.” She quickly explained before you could stop her. You groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose as you had prayed to the high heavens for some sort of miracle to pull you from this. How the hell were you supposed to get yourself out of this one?

“So…there are two of you?” Snart asked glancing back at you, clearly amused by how irritated you seemed to be. Your doppelganger seemed to be enjoying herself as she pulled the screen up from her watch and clicked on it a few times before turning the screen towards the two of you.

You looked over curiously but almost instantly regretted it. 

On her watch, even though it was a small photo, you could see your doppelganger in an elegant white dress, kissing a suited Leonard Snart. It was a wedding photo. A wedding photo of your doppelgänger and Snart’s doppelgänger. A photo of you and Captain Cold kissing.

“And two of you…the other just so happens to be my husband.” She gave a proud smile at the memory. 

Your mouth fell open as Leonard’s eyes grew wide. He glanced at you before turning towards your doppelganger with a slight grin.

“Well…I would love to hear more.” He pressed. Your doppelganger smiled, seeming pleased as you groaned in annoyance.

You and Snart. Really?!


End file.
